


Fact-Finding

by neveralarch



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: Zeiat is determined to find out how humans reproduce. Sphene doesn't really help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonepoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, tonepoem! Thanks for some really interesting prompts.
> 
> This fic involves not-entirely-informed consent. Let me know if you need details.

_Honored and esteemed,_

_I am writing from Radchaai space. Actually it's not Radchaai just at the moment. It's very complicated and I'll write about that in another letter. Right now I want to write about something IMPORTANT i.e. this video I just watched which I believe depicts the creation of new humans. The natural way, I mean._

_Bizarrely, this seems to involve mashing bodies together in multiple orientations and combinations. Most, but not all of the bodies' various protrusions and holes are used for this purpose. I am currently pursuing investigations into WHY the most intriguing holes seem to be completely ignored._

"Zeiat, what are you doing?"

"Licking," said Zeiat.

_Sphene_ squirmed, pushing Zeiat away. Zeiat let her, and _Sphene_ spent some time wiping out her ear.

"Did it work?" asked Zeiat.

"Well, were you trying to make me feel disgusting?" asked _Sphene_. "Why does your saliva smell so... pungent?"

"I'm trying to understand reproduction," said Zeiat. "I'm on a fact-finding mission."

_Sphene_ raised her eyebrows. "Is that how it works for the Presger? You lick each others' ears?"

"No, of course not." Zeiat waved a hand. "Why would I need to find any facts about the Presger? They don't have ears, anyway. Did that feel erotic? Are you pregnant?"

_Sphene_ looked at the wall blankly. Zeiat cocked her head, waiting for _Sphene_ to find out whether she was pregnant or not. 

"No," decided _Sphene_. "That's not how it works."

Zeiat noted this down, mentally. Then she decided to note it down physically, so she wouldn't forget.

_For your consideration, here is a list of holes which do not produce pregnancy:_

_Ears_  
_Nostrils_  
_Navel_  
_Eyes_  
_Mouths (really thought this would be the one)_

_Don't worry, there are still a few left to try._

"Are you sure you're not pregnant yet?" asked Zeiat.

_Sphene_ groaned in frustration and pushed Zeiat back between her legs. "Just keep trying."

Zeiat resumed licking for a few minutes, but she really didn't seem to be getting anywhere. And there were all these fluids—

"Is there something wrong?" asked Zeiat.

_Sphene_ 's thighs tightened around Zeiat's head. "Keep going."

"You're leaking," said Zeiat. "Fleet Captain Breq was very insistent about fluids remaining inside the body."

"Don't worry," _Sphene_ gritted out. "I'll explain later."

Zeiat licked, a little dubiously. _Sphene_ hissed.

"Try using your hand," said _Sphene_. "I'm almost there."

"Almost where?" asked Zeiat. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm _trying_ to," said _Sphene_.

Intrigued, Zeiat pressed her hand against _Sphene_ 's flesh and licked with renewed effort. _Sphene_ began shifting, her hips bucking, and then suddenly she stilled and her flesh pulsed, releasing fluid all over Zeiat's gloves.

Those were probably unhygienic now. Fleet Captain Breq had been trying to explain about hygiene, too, and Zeiat was almost sure she'd got the hang of it.

"Are you pregnant now?" asked Zeiat.

"No," said _Sphene_ , dreamily. "Maybe we should do it again."

_After repeated experiments, it has become clear that oral contact is not sufficient to create new humans. I am continuing to humor_ Sphene _, but only because I like her and want her to be happy._

_Fleet Captain Breq has very kindly drawn me a diagram, which is enclosed._

_Hope to be home soon! But not too soon, of course._

_Translator Zeiat_

_P.S. I checked again and I am definitely not Dlique._


End file.
